Policy
The Policies for my website. These are set in place to maintain order and prevent chaos, vandalism, and flame wars across the site. You are allowed to be banned 4 times before A indefinite ban. If someone has violated these, please contact A member of our . What this Site is and isn't Before we begin, it might be important to note everything the wiki is, aswell as what it is not. These will establish what the wiki can and cannot be used for, allowing to establish the rules. What it is * A Image Hosting Site (Somewhat) - The Wiki, Due to it's Personal Nature, can be used for hosting imagery in compliance with this wiki's own policies. It extends to Collection purposes aswell, as long as the collection is placed on A Userpage only. Keep in mind you don't necessarily have to use it somewhere on here, like for example you could host it on here to show to another site or otherwise. You Should However, still focus on the wiki's main forum/wiki/blog combination. * A Place to host Fan-fiction - These are allowed due to the wiki covering much fanon content, but they should be kept on blogs or user-pages so Gojira can make Articles detailing the storyline of the fan-fiction in the style of A Wiki Entry. What it isn't * A Wiki for all the things Gojiratheking Likes - The Wiki may have him write about things he likes on blogs, forums and comment sections, but aside from covering fanon content such as Godzilla:A Dark Force arisen, The Article mainspace is not A Wiki, Database, Encyclopedia or anything that falls under such informative models of sites. So, that means this wiki isn't A Place to document all things Star Wars, Godzilla, Video Games, Microsoft Windows, Xbox and Other Software/Hardware related to Microsoft - Despite Gojira liking all of these things, This Wiki will not cover everything related to them or anything else gojiratheking likes, since those exist for that very purpose. It will only cover the fan-made contributions, ideas and stories that Gojira has made, making it A Fanon wiki. For Example, A Page about A Fanon Godzilla, such as This Godzilla can be made, but not A Official, Canonical Godzilla. All Canon Content should be written on A Wiki about the media. * Part Of A Hub - Relies on Wikia's Wiki-Hosting Service Sure, but we're part of no hubs or groups. We have sites considered friends sure, but we don't wish to be part of A Hub, nor will we befriend A Site to be in A hub, group, affiliated, or controlled by another site's staff. This Site is to remain completely self-reliant except for hosting, and we most certainly don't need to be controlled by another wiki. * Censored - Okay, Going to have to include my signature and refer to myself in my own perspective on this one, due to the personal nature of the site, I will not censor my viewpoints and any other person's viewpoints here. Content is to remain completely uncut, unless violating our own policies. For Example, I'm not going to censor swears anyone here makes such as fuck, unless directed at A User like "Fuck You", in which case I'll just remove it altogether. I'm not going to pretend me or anyone else here doesn't swear simply because you don't like that I do or you don't swear at all, to which I respond that's actually A Good Thing that you don't like it. I will also like to note that if you think I swear alot here (Not alot right now, since it hasn't gotten to that point), You should see me in real life for I Swear like A Goddamn Drunken Sailor in reality. This Personal Note ends here, but there will be more added here down the line. Ironically, this ends the "What This Wiki is and Isn't" Section aswell. ~Run, It's Gojira! | Skreeonk! 04:32, May 17, 2019 (UTC) With all that out of the way, and hopefully you've digested it all, let's continue to the rules themselves. General Policies Plagiarism *Plagiarism from other sites such as wikipedia is not permitted. For Example, you cannot just copy and paste the entire darth vader article from wikipedia - nor can you just copy A section. *Do not post A link to another wiki's article on A topic, instead of writing your own article on the subject at hand. Age *People under the age of 13 are not allowed to join the wiki, due to FANDOM's regulations. Violators will be requested to leave and close their account - If there is A refusal to do so, FANDOM will be sent A special contact request to shut it down. Opinions *Do not enforce your opinions on others. Let people have their opinions on any movie, TV Show, Game, Comic or otherwise. *Do not place pretenious "Factual" information that is actually opinionized on A article. Opinionization should be left on blogs, forums, userpages, message walls and comment sections. Any information believed to be opinionized shall be reviewed for any personal bias. *Real World Political and Religious information and commentaries is not tolerated, and will be redacted and removed from the wiki on sight. Regardless of if it's on A article, blog, comment section or anything else in the wiki, Politics and religion will be deleted. This is due to the fact they have nothing to do with the wiki's contents, is sensitive to some people, causes flame wars far too often, and some people generally don't care about politics (Gojiratheking is in the last group). Users who added such information are to be banned once they are found, regardless of their status or role on the site. Discussions *For Moderator's sake aswell as yours, it's not recommended you post on any discussion board until further notice if we are revising how the forum works and what you can and cannot do on the forum that way you don't get the post removed, or worse you get banned incase A Revision changes it so that it's not allowed. *Threads that attempt to solicit upvotes or attention will be deleted. *Troll and spam comments and threads will be deleted. *If A thread's title misleads users or takes A topic out of it's original context (Likely for clicks), It will be deleted. You will be warned if the the title of the thread is deemed to be not relevant to the content of the thread itself. Rather or not it is clickbait will be determined by moderation staff. Versus Board Rules These Rules only apply to the Versus Board in Our Forums (More Commonly known as "Discussions".) * Battles that are allowed are only these two types: ** Free-For-Alls - Maximum Number is 5. ** Team Matches - 1v2, 1v3, 2v2, 2v3, 2v4, 3v3, 3v4, 3v5, 4v4, 4v5, and 5v5. *Matches that violate versus rules made after the match are not to be deleted but rather locked and then ignored. If A Older Versus Thread Violates any non-versus only rules then will it be deleted even if the rule was made after. *Stale and One-sided Matches I.E Thanos vs Spacegodzilla (In Thanos Favor for all versus debating logic). Characters who are invincible (or even just "invincible" by comparison to A Weaker Character) are strictly prohibited unless the character of overwhelming power is downgraded to A Weaker Version and/or have whatever grants their one-shot capability removed. *If You Start A Match Thread or Reply to it in A Debate Session, please provide relevant and applicable stats and feats for the characters, even if everyone figuratively knows. If you cannot, atleast overlay or describe the contents in A Manner that doesn't downplay or exaggerate and well represents the feat and character in question. You should also not take it out of context and give it A Different Meaning. Offer A Well-thought out reason to support what you chose. If you cannot do this, you can just touch the factors that lead to your chosen victory. *Threads that only show A Match-up and no rules, scenario or anything else. For Example: Title:Batman vs Goku Post:Who Wins? Title:Sonic vs Mario Post:Who'll win? You Decide! *Stuff like the examples above are not tolerated due to their short nature with little to go on. *Fights "With A Twist" where it's not actually A Fight I.E A Beauty Contest or some other absurd style are not allowed. *Matches where it's A Roleplay what-if battle aren't allowed, since The Whole Board is about who would win debates. Only exception is if it's A Small Segment to make your point. For Example, You cannot have A Whole roleplay thread for A Fan-made Death Battle, but you can have something like this: (Beerus) *Hakais Wabuu* (Wabuu) < (YOU DAMN STOOOPPIID GOOOOD OF DESSSTRUCCTTTIOO-*Gets Hakai'd* * Flaming and or Trolling in the threads aren't allowed, if you cannot debate properly without doing this, don't participate. * Don't Write things like "____ Wins for Reasons Above" Is Not allowed. Write your own message and reasons for why you think A Character Wins. * Only One Match can be in A Thread. ** Do Not Change The Rules, Location or Scenario for A Battle since it nullifies the previous Thread Comments. * If The Character is not very well known, explain who he is, his powers and feats. * If someone asks for feats or proof, please provide it. Don't tell them to "look it up" or with zero truths. If you cannot provide it, describe it. * Don't use Religious Figures or Parodies of Them, I.E You can use A Marvel Version of A Religious Figure since they are different enough, but don't use the one from the original Religion nor can you use A Parody I.E The Super Best Friends from South Park or any family guy parody...like ever. * Don't choose cop-out outcomes like "Whoever wins is up to the Director/Producer/Otherwise", "All Of Them", "They cannot beat each-other since their both part of the same company/family/otherwise", or anything similar since these completely miss the point of Debating Who Would win, which is to determine who'd win via stacking up feats from both sides and determining the outcome. These Examples of Cop-out outcomes and all other ones would fit better into A more personal-belief based fan-fiction instead of A Debate based off official content. If you cannot decide just say something like "Tie", "Draw", or "Stalemate". * Don't use fan-made content and characters. For Example, Don't use Dragon Ball AF Goku and only use The Goku from The Original Dragon Ball, Z, GT, and Super (and/or Super Dragon Ball Heroes and Game Versions when required). Now, Replace Goku and any Dragon Ball show mentioned with versions of different character from different franchises aswell as replace the fanon version of Goku and Dragon Ball mentioned with A Fanon Version of said different franchise and different franchise's character, and that's basically the rule. * Characters who rely heavily on Toon Force or are all-around centered on Toon Force are prohibited from facing off against other characters due to their absurd and comedic nature, with many tools that'd easily Overwhelm. Only Exception is other characters who rely on toon force heavily aswell or if the toon force is disallowed, not used alot or even used alot but very weak. You can have Bugs Bunny versus Ed, Edd, and Eddy - But not Things Like Bugs Bunny vs Kylo Ren. By The Way, Don't actually make the "Thanos vs Spacegodzilla", "Beerus vs Wabuu", and "Bugs Bunny vs Kylo Ren" Examples as Threads. Those are stomps in favor of Thanos, Beerus, and Bugs Bunny in each thread. Users *Treat Fellow users of the site with respect. To mock others is to bring A bad image onto our community - or at the very ''least, yourself. It can also cause unnecessary drama that could be easily avoided if the statement wasn't made. *Do not bring off-site quarrels and drama onto this site, especially if it's involving another user. Wikia doesn't allow banning users for what they did on another site, even if it's also hosted on fandom.com. In Addition, We cannot do anything about it due to the different policies of other wikis and sites and the fact we don't care about off-site events. In Conclusion, Keep it in the site that should be involved. *Do not mock or raids another wiki or site on here. Not only does it cause drama, it's really not worth it especially if it's ''our name, which tarnishes this site's reputation. *Do not sockpuppet. A Sockpuppet is the act of using another account as opposed to your main one, usually to bypass A ban or to not have your main account be caught vandalizing. Doing this will not put you into the clear, and will only extend your ban on all accounts you used. *As to comply with wikia regulations, do not impersonate other users or famous people. *Do not discuss or joke about self-harm. Those who do are to be indefinitely banned immediately once caught. If you are feeling suicidal, This Suicide Prevention Help Page by Wikia might help. Threads that do discuss this subject are to be locked immediately, and in the cases where it cannot be locked - Deleted. *Kangaroo Courting is not to be allowed by other users. The only users who have any say on the policies of this wiki and the banning or unbanning of users are moderators or higher status. Advertising *Do not be A Shill. A Shill is someone who is paid to promote A Particular Platform, Media or Website - and usually acts as if they are "Personally" or "Sincerely" Endorsing it, despite not actually being either and infact is paid by the company or creator of what is being advertised to promote it. *According to Wikia's Regulations, External Advertising Services such as adf.ly are strictly prohibited from usage - and will be seen as utilizing our site, it's user and it's traffic for monetary gain. *In General, Do not Promote or Advertise something, even when you aren't paid to. *Requests for A site to be A friend with ours do NOT qualify as advertising as long as you only do it on gojiratheking's wall. *Discord Shilling ESPECIALLY isn't allowed on here. Discord runs A Partnership Program using bots to get more people to use their services , and said bots won't stop until they are banned, disallowed by the community's admins or they make the server. Sometimes, they even obscure the link. This Wiki, and Gojiratheking Himself is clearly not interested in Discord or any of it's services being used, atleast for the wiki. ''Anyone ''posting discord links will have their content removed, and A Temporary 5 day ban from this wiki. This Ban may Continue, depending on if they start doing it again after the 5 Day Ban. In Regards to Gojipedia and Wikizilla The Staff of the site will have NO tolerance whatsoever for the childish debate on if gojipedia or wikizilla is better. Not only are both sites being excessive about the controversy when talking about it, it's detracting from people's actual focus on both's articles, Likely annoying for the staff of both sites to deal with, and it's becoming old at this point being about 3 years old. This is why I left both sites and turned to official books and encyclopedias, after all. If you see any discussions or debate about it on this wiki do inform A admin. This also falls into being off-site drama (A Previously mentioned rule.), Both Sites know for sure this is A needless debate, so just cooperate. ~Run, It's Gojira! | Skreeonk! 02:29, March 14, 2019 (UTC) For Moderation Staff or Higher These are for those who have moderator or higher status. As Such, some of these may not apply to regular users. Failure to comply will result in possible demotion. #Do not use Tools gained from your status as A method of causing havok in the wiki. This will result in A temporary ban and demotion. #Do not use your status as A way to persuade others into unbanning or defending users you like. If A user is to be unbanned, Provide Factual Evidence or A Very, Very Good and Detailed reason to unban them. Do not unban them simply because you can, could or you like them. #A General Rule of Thumb for any wiki's moderators is to treat users who have lower ranks or no ranking with respect. #Even as A Moderator or Administrator you are not above the policies set for regular users, as the sole reason you even became one in the first place was because you were good at following those rules and contributed heavily to the wiki. #If someone of higher status then you decides to enact something, you cannot change the verdict of it without presenting A counter argument for it. This also falls into the kangaroo court rule. Punishments For Violating these policies *Warnings on your Message Wall *Blocks (1-4 Hours or A Day) *Minor Bans (2-5 Days) *Major Bans (1 Week or 1-2 Months) *Indefinite Bans *Possible Restriction of Features *Possible Demotion Category:Browse